


R

by Cerillen



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL OF THE HUGS, BAMF characters are BAMF, Don't Worry About It, Gen, I dont, I should feel bad about this, Like, OC's from RWBY, The tags in my stories will never make sense, Then they just need hugs, This is a story about OC's, Until they start freaking out, Very loosely based off the series, its fine, just go with it, seriously, very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a girl named Red. Who meets a Wolf that doesn't like being a wolf and treats him better than his own family did. You learn a lot of things, because this is an origin story, and watch as the first main characters are introduced through a lot of dialogue heavy exposition and random visits to and from the various characters within. Then shit goes down and the story really starts to develop.<br/>Then everybody gets pissed off.</p><p>OR</p><p>Have fun with this story cause I'm not gonna give you a lot about it.<br/>So...<br/>Yeah.<br/>Bye!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, kind of graphic depictions of violence but its not really that graphic so...  
> You have been warnededed.

The forest was quiet that day.

The only noise came from a little girl, looking no older than six, running down a dirt path towards a little cottage in the middle of the forest.

She took quick glances back as she tried to keep from falling. Her blood red cloak fluttered behind her as her breathing became harsher and exhaustion started to creep into her limbs. Yet, she continued to run until she finally reached her destination.

The little girl literally sobbed in relief as she came into view of the old run down cottage. She started to slow until she stopped completely by the front steps. She leaned heavily against the doorframe and started to catch her breath.

Then she heard it.

Howling.

She inhaled sharply before quickly entering the cottage and closing the door firmly behind her. She locked the door and checked all of the windows into the cottage to make sure she was safe. She sighed in relief as she slowly slid down a wall to sit on the floor. She shuddered and swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered what had happened merely minutes before.

Her family was gone. All killed by the wolves of the forest. She was all that remained. She was the only one that managed to run away fast enough to survive. 

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to sob and scream from the unfairness of it all.

But she had promised her grandmother that she would stay strong and survive.

The little girl took a moment to calm herself.

Then something banged harshly on the door.

She jumped and stared at the door with bright fear-filled red eyes. The howling started up again. Right outside the front door. She backed away from it slowly, until she bumped into the farthest wall.

The wolf outside was obviously big and not alone. A large group of the creatures started attacking the little building with full force, in the hopes of getting inside somehow. The little girl screamed as one of them succeeded in creating a hole big enough to push its head inside.

It snapped at the girl who continued to scream until a loud roar sounded from outside. The wolf pulled back from the hole and turned to see what had made the strange noise. The girl simply cowered as the sound of wolves fighting a formidable enemy filled the area outside the cottage.

The girl whimpered when a sudden silence descended. She flinched back as the door slowly opened. However, it was not a monster that entered the little building.

A man in his mid-twenties entered the cottage cautiously before seeing the frightened girl in the corner. He put down his bloody axe and reached a blood soaked hand towards the girl. She looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled kindly at her. She slowly rose from her cowering position and gently placed her pale white hand on his own dark red one.

Then, with axe in hand, the huntsman led the girl away from the cottage and deeper into the forest itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word "She", way too much in this.  
> *Sigh*


	2. Bloody Red Wolf-Kin Girl

_ **Ten years later…** _

 

The first thing that he noticed was the cold.

It was a numbing cold that filled his entire body and made the pain subside a little.

The second thing he noticed was the snow.

It was so beautiful as it fell gently to the ground before it was stained a bloody red.

He wondered briefly if it would have been better to die during a warmer season. Maybe it would have left him feeling less lonely or mournful. Or, maybe it would have simply felt worse. Being surrounded by stifling warmth and bright colors. When he thought about it that way, winter seemed like the perfect season to die in. Besides, winter had always been his favorite of the four. It was nice to experience it one last time.

The forest was oddly quiet, he noticed. The sound of his pack butchering him must have scared everything else into silence. They had been quite noisy after all. Yelling at him about how weak he was and what a disgrace he ended up being. They had been so loud in those final moments before leaving him to die. Yet, he had been completely silent. He didn’t fight back or argue with them, because he knew they were right. He was a disgrace to, not just his pack but, every wolf in existence. Because, wolves weren’t herbivores, they fought anything that threatened them, they didn’t run away from danger, they didn’t try to learn things, and they hated humans. But he was none of those things. He was kind, passive, a coward, a vegetarian, and curious about everything. He also couldn’t bring himself to hate humans, no matter how hard he tried.

That was why he was here. Alone, as he bled to death on this cold winters day. His warm blood staining everything around him crimson. Adding color to an otherwise colorless season. He wondered if he was the only one to end up in this situation. Probably not. Considering how his pack leader was, this had probably happened quite a bit over the past decade at least. Maybe they too had lain in the snow as their blood slowly left them and their life slowly faded away.

 _At least I won’t bother anyone anymore_ , he thought as he waited for his death to come.

But, before death could come to claim him, his ears pricked up at the first sound he had heard since his pack disappeared. He looked to the side of the small clearing he was in and saw a human covered in red walk slowly out of the line of trees. It was a female, he could tell, with short brown hair and eyes as red as the cloak that she wore. His own amber colored eyes widened slightly as he realized who she was.

 _The wolf-kin girl_ , he thought dazedly as she walked closer to him with a stony expression. In both of her gloved hands she held two identical hatchets. Each with dark mahogany handles and shiny blood red heads that were sharpened to a deadly point. Those hatchets had killed dozens of wolves and were able to hack into almost anything with ease. She stood above with hatchets in hand as she looked him over, disdain filling her eyes. She was going to kill him, the wolf realized with a bit of relief.

 _At least the pain will go away_ , He thought as he closed his eyes.

“Go ahead, finish it.” He said quietly in wolf-speak.

“I’m not going to kill you.” A slightly hoarse yet surprisingly warm voice said clearly. The wolf’s eyes snapped open and he looked over at the girl who was now kneeling beside him. She placed her hatchets into a strange sort of holster on her back before placing her hands gently under him. Before he could do anything about it, the girl lifted him up and started to carry him. Unfortunately, as gentle as she was, the movement hurt a lot and he very quickly passed out from the pain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

The first thing he noticed was the warmth.

It was comforting and eased the pain that filled his body, almost completely.

The second thing he noticed was the strange tight feeling around his middle. He wasn’t altogether sure what it was, but it was just loose enough to not be painful so he assumed it wasn’t a threat.

Finally, the third thing he noticed was the background noise that surrounded him. It was strangely soothing. A fire crackled steadily from somewhere nearby, wind howled strongly against the surrounding trees, and something seemed to be bubbling not too far from where he lay.

 _Where am I_ , He wondered as he took everything in. He thought he had died. So why was he alive and resting in a place filled with warmth and sound?

He finally opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around.

He froze when he saw the Wolf-kin girl sitting cross-legged on the ground barely five feet away from him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her cold and calculating red eyes. She was watching him, no, not just watching but examining him, closely.

Neither of them moved for a moment until the girl stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. The boiling sound seemed to disappear after she left, but he didn’t even notice. He felt like screaming and running away as quickly and far as he could. Why was she here? Why was **he** here? Did she bring him here, and if so, why? Was she going to kill him like his pack had tried to do? What if the stories were true? What if she chopped him up into little pieces and turned him into soup? What if she just tried to eat him alive? What if-

 _But wait_ , He thought as he forced himself to calm down. Something about all of this seemed strange somehow.

He looked around himself and took in the warm setting he was currently in. It was a room, probably an entire house, and it had a collection of nice looking tables and chairs filling it. He was lying on a soft and warm rug made of, what felt and looked like, assorted pieces of different colored cotton. A strong fire filled the nearby fireplace and a storm seemed to be raging outside the thick glass windows. The air smelled strongly of burning wood and cooked vegetables. Around his middle was a long piece of white cloth. It was called a “bandage” and was probably made from “gauze”, his brain supplied for him. It was something that humans used to help heal themselves faster.

His eyes widened as he realized what this all meant.

She was helping him. For reasons unknown to himself, the Wolf-kin girl was helping him. It was the only explanation. Why else would she bring him into her own home and provide him with something that would help him heal faster?

But why would she do that? She hated his kind. She killed any wolves that came into contact with her. More pack members had died by her hands than from anything else. So why did she save him? Why did she help him when he was already about to die in the first place?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the girl’s reappearance. She walked calmly over to him and placed one of two bowls in front of him. Then she sat down near him and picked up the spoon in the second bowl she had kept for herself.

“I don’t eat meat, so you’ll just have to settle with fruits and vegetables until you’ve recovered enough to hunt again.” She said in perfect wolf-speak before taking a spoonful of soup.

He blinked in surprise and looked down at the vegetable soup in front of him. He let out a quiet sigh of relief before muttering, “I don’t eat meat either.”

He ignored the slightly surprised look she gave him then. He started to lap up the soup and discovered that it was actually very good. In fact he had never had anything quite so delicious before. He was just starting to contemplate what kind of vegetables were in it when he was interrupted once again by the girl.

“I thought your kind were carnivorous?”

He paused at that. He remembered that word. It meant that you ate meat. It was one of the many words used to describe his kind. Or perhaps, more accurately, the rest of his kind. Would she be upset about that? Would she believe he was defective? Would she toss him back outside to fend for himself? What if she just killed him? Worried and questioning thoughts filled his mind and made him hesitate. But, after a moment of silence, he finally responded.

“Not all of us.”

Another moment of heavy silence occurred then. He stared sadly at his soup and refused to look at the girl. Though, if he had looked up, he would have noticed the contemplative look on her face. The moment of realization as her eyes narrowed angrily. And then, the slightest softening as they looked back at him. Her expression had returned to being carefully neutral when she spoke once more.

“I see. That explains things then.” She said simply. He flinched slightly and felt fear creep up his spine. “I’m assuming that’s why your pack tried to kill you?” He nodded. “Right, I thought it would be from something like that.” He shrunk in on himself more and hoped that she would at least be gentle when killing him. “How idiotic.” His head snapped up to stare at her. Her eyes were focused solely on her soup, a look of disdain upon her face. “What a foolish decision to make. Killing one of your own kind, simply for being different. It seems I have misjudged the amount of intelligence the rest of your kind has nowadays.” He was practically gaping at her then. What was she saying? She thought killing him would be stupid? They shouldn’t have killed him for simply being different? What was wrong with her? He was a weakling, a runt, a freak! Why should they have let him live? He was useless! He couldn’t even fight for himself! What could possibly make her say-

“What a waste of potential.”

…wait, what?

“Honestly, what happened to them? I remember a time when being different from the others was a good thing. Back when I was still small, not eating meat was of no importance. Even being unable to fight or hunt didn’t matter to the rest of the pack. Back then, wolves were not just wild animals that killed whatever they pleased. They used to be intelligent creatures. Scholars, inventors, scientists, and even artists where considered common in every pack. Yet, now they would kill one of their own for being different from them. I had realized they had changed, but not this much.”

When she finally finished speaking, the girl glared at her soup and shook her head in annoyance. When she finally looked up at him, he was still gaping at her. She blinked at him with a blank expression on her face.

“I won’t do the same to you.”

He jumped slightly at her words.

“I will try to help you however I can for the time being. You may go and do as you please when you have recovered but, until then, I will not punish you for being different from them. If anything, I am glad for it. You have not become a monster like the rest of your kind has.”

With that said, she continued to eat her soup while he simply stared.

She was going to help him. She wasn’t going to kill him for being different. In fact, she thought it was a good thing! It made sense in a way. Looking at it from her perspective, having seen the wolves as they had been before the new pack leader appeared, they really were nothing more than monsters. Mindless killing machines.

He glanced up at her after a moment of silent contemplation. She continued eating her soup. After a moment, he did the same.

Eventually, when they were both finished, she picked up both of their bowls and disappeared into another room.

“Thank you.” He murmured right before she left. Unsurprisingly, she still heard him and did nothing more than nod in response before leaving.

While she was gone, he continued to think about her words.

She said she would help him in whatever way she could until he no longer required it. How long exactly would that be? Until he finished healing? Until he felt like leaving? Until she grew tired of his presence? And what should he ask her to help with? What could she help with? Perhaps she could teach him how to fight? She was strong and knew how to fight his kind better than anyone else. It would make sense to ask for training. Or perhaps he should ask for knowledge? She had mentioned the scholars that used to exist in the pack. Maybe she could teach him about humans? Or how to speak human? Or-

_**BANG!** _

An explosion of sound filled the room as wind blew violently in from the newly created hole in the wall. No, wait. That wasn’t just a hole. It was a precise shape with a wooden flap attached to it. A door, He recalled hearing a human say once. A way to protect the entrance to one’s home. He hadn’t noticed it before. It must have been closed.

But now, it was open and the harsh weather from the outside was trying it’s best to replace the pleasant warmth from the flames in front of him. The winds were so harsh in fact that he had to close his eyes to keep himself from being blinded.

Another bang occurred in the background and the winds finally disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes and saw something almost as terrifying as the Wolf-kin girl. Standing in front of the door was a large, monstrous being that he had never seen before.

And it seemed to be focused on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Wolf's Point of view is weird. And annoying.  
> *Huff*


End file.
